Randy Roberts
Randy Roberts is a main actor for Kid History. So far he has mostly portrayed Randy . Randy is also known to be the main creator and director of Kid History, along with Johh Roberts, Brett Roberts and Richard Sharrah. Life (based on Kid History episodes) At one point, when he was a kid, Randy lived in South California and had a friend named Kyle, whose mom separated them one day. Randy and John went to get him to go toilet papering with them, but accidentally encountered Kyle's mom. Later on in his life, he, his brothers and his dad were off to see the Globetrotters game, but his brothers Brett and Dave were dropped off and did not get to go due to arguing. Randy also attended a boys' and girls' camp with his friends Nate and Mike, but got into trouble from a safari guy and Mike's mom after lighting fireworks at the girls' campsite. Also as a kid, he and his mom attempted to trick Dave into eating the healthy food his mom was making, but Dave hated everything. Somewhere in his childhood, his brother Mike was hired to babysit him and his brothers, and was supposed to be taken to his soccer game that day. He was forced to clean his room, but he sneaked out the window and went to his soccer game. Mike chased him all the way home, and his mom returned to see all the things Mike hadn't done. One time, he, John and Nate discussed about Christmas, and Nate revealed he was Jewish, so they invited Nate over for Christmas, he did and slept the night there. After a series of events, they watched as Brett's new Bigtrak was hit by a truck. On his mission in Chile, he and his companion Voges were attacked by a man with a machete and he whacked him with his bike. While driving home with John and a friend, a crazy guy got mad at them and chased them home. when they got home, John fought the crazy guy, and he left. I think Randy is the coolest dude EVER!!! Life (not including Kid History-based events) Randy was born somwhere around the late 1970's and early 1980's, but all we know is he is in his 30s. He has five brothers: John, Brett, Dave, Mike, and Mark. He lived in California and Utah, and is a Mormon. He is now a dentist. During the Episode 6 premiere event, Randy proposed to Kristina Conover, who has worked with them with other non-Kid History videos, such as the Kid Remix series, and a few Kid Snippets. As of October 7, 2013, Kristina, featured in a Kid Snippet, was visibly expecting. Kid History Randy Roberts is known to be the main creator and director of Kid History. His brothers John, Brett and Dave and his friend Richard Sharrah help him keep Kid History going and in production. He has so far starred in all episiodes of Kid History, mostly playing himself, except for Episode 8, wherein he played John's roommate, Jake. Filmography Kid History - Episode 1 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 2 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 3 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 4 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 5 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 6 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 7 (Christmas) - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid History - Episode 8 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Jake Kid History - Episode 9 - by BoredShortsTV Portrayed: Randy Kid Remix #1 - "All the way to Virginia" Portrayed: Himself Kid Remix #2 - "Your Night" Portrayed: Himself